cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Shischmequë
Shischmequë, spider-orks in erius and shequërem in ael'ùvahian, were a horrible, twisted race that were bred as cavalry to be used in Norkel's armies. They were a disgusting hybrid of shischarah and mequë that were created during Norkel's war against the valiö. They were favoured by Helxarek, one of the Shischelkë captains of Norkel. When Norkel was defeated by Lokve, the remaining shischmequë rallied to Helxarek. They were imprisoned in a cave alongside their master by the valiö. Biology The shischmequë were a vile cross between a mequë and shischarah. They bore similarities to both races as a result of this. They had the huge body and legs of a shischarah, however, joined on top of this was the body and head of an ork. Much like the shischarah, the shischmequë had much diversity in the colouration and style of their hair. Many had grey, black, brown or auburn hair. The mequë fused onto the spider could have green, yellowy-green, yellowy-brown or even black or red-brown skin. History Creation of the Shischmequë Reasons for Creation The War of the Valiant was going badly for Norkel. The valiän horsemen had routed his troops at countless battles and were destroying his forces. His only source of cavalry, the shischarah, though strong, were prone to going into a berserker-like rage, attacking friend and foe alike. Because of this, Norkel only used them sparingly, which left his armies unable to combat the enemy cavalry. Failure and Success In an effort to stop this Norkel, began experimenting with debased magics and potions, hoping to create the ultimate cavalry. Using arcane magic, Norkel bred his mequë with the shischarah, making a union that resulted in what was known as the shischmequë. The first of these shischmequë were weak and blind and, in his disgust, Norkel condemned them to a life of working in the mines. Norkel cancelled the experiments, angered by his failure to produce a viable specimen. His work was continued by Helxarek, who saw promise in these beasts. He rescued the shischmequë behind Norkel's back and outfitted and trained them. They first saw conflict at the Battle of the Inùin Braggol where they killed many enemies, despite their blindness. Norkel was encouraged by Helxarek to continue experimenting with magic to create the ultimate cavalry. Finally, a successful shischmequë was made and others soon followed. Late War The Tide Turns The arrival of the shischmequë meant that the valiö no longer had superiority in terms of cavalry. The shischmequë were stronger than the valiän mounts and almost as fast. The valiö had lost any advantage against the forces of Norkel and were slowly pushed back. Even with the arrival of the khârg and the opening of Khâmol-Sûltra, Norkel continued to conquer new lands. A string of defeats, known as the Failure of Hyendaïras, cost the valiö and they lost all lands north and west of Sidrith, one of the capitals of the valiän kingdoms. The city was besieged. At the same time, the forts that guarded the Inùin Braggol, a river between modern day Miraleen and Mithraleeth, fell to the orks. This allowed whole legions of shischmequë, marshalled by Helxarek, to pour into Mithraleeth and Mithraleen, to assist the plethora of goblins, orks and trolls that had besieged the city. The Fall of Sidrith The shischmequë were instrumental in the Fall of Sidrith. Their mobility meant that they could quickly move around the landscape and prevent any new armies from arriving. Countless times, the armies of shischmequë commanded by Helxarek stopped reinforcements from across Eusiac from assisting Sidrith. When the walls to the city were breached by the orkish siege engines, the shischmequë were the first to charge into the city. They destroyed many of the defenders and pushed them back to the Citadel of Sidrith. The arachnid nature of the shischmequë allowed them to climb the walls of the citadel and probe for weak points in the defence of the tower. The shischmequë managed to pour into the citadel and slew many defenders before the shischmequë were forced to retreat. Personality Culture and Religion Notable Individuals Trivia Category:Races Category:Beasts